Dawnless Midnight
by Words-To-Choke-Upon
Summary: New Moon in Edward's POV, and Kristine's POV. Starts at the same time that chapter 4 of New Moon starts. Kristine is Edward's savior, just like Jacob is Bella's. First of a trilogy, the last three books if it is liked. Please let me get to the 2nd!
1. Misery's Sister

**AN. I hope this helps to clear up my confusing summary!**

**Full Summary- New Moon in Edward's POV. What if Edward met someone when he left Bella? Who is this young vampire by the name of Kristine? Why is it that she can cheer Edward up, even during his darkest of days? Kristine, a beautiful vampire born mysteriously in 1889 in Chicago, what else does she have in common with the heartbroken hero, Edward Cullen? Why is there never any information about her? Why is it that nobody knows her last name?**

**Begins in the middle of January.**

Misery Loves Company

Location- a home in South America.

EPOV

I sat, curled in upon myself, trying to hold together the gapping wound that reminded me of the destruction of my own heart. I vaguely heard soft clicks against the floor two stories down. _Heels_. My memory reminded me. I had often heard the noise, and I now recognized it for what it was.

"I know your here!" A female voice said. A vampire. "Fine, I'll just have to find you." She said, mildly irritated.

I was too far out of it to care. Less than a minute later, the door opened, and I heard a gasp. I looked up, looking into the eyes of a beautiful vampire. Her eyes were the familiar topaz, and she was tall. She had shoulder-length hair, a copper coloring, eerily similiar to my own. She wore a strange black and white dress, with black high-heels. When she saw me, she immediately ran over, and dropped to her knees. Such a sisterly reaction, it made my breath catch.

"What happened to you?! It's a girl isn't it?" She asked, before wrapping her arms around my shoulders.

"I'd rather not talk."

"You sound dead, it must be a girl. Nothing else could make Edward Masen like this." She said, positive.

Yes, it was about a girl, what I had done to a girl, no a woman. A beautiful, special woman. Then it hit me. She knew me. She called me Edward Masen.

"Please tell me what happened." She pleaded with me.

Without my consent, I found myself explaining everything to this strange mysterious woman. Throughout my story, the strange woman remained seated, holding my shoulders, and staring at me with interest. I was curious, and reached out with my thoughts, letting myself read her mind, something I hadn't done since I left... Her. _Ahhhh, I see. You can read minds. A very helpful power, is it not? You must have loved this Bella very much, to risk everything you had for her. But why, why did you leave? _She knew I was reading her mind? Did she have a power of her own? "I...I left, because I didn't believe it was safe for her to be around vampires. I was putting her in danger. She remained silent...except in her thoughts. _I understand that you don't want to hear this, but wouldn't you leaving just be putting her in more danger? It seems to me, that you being a vampire had nothing to do with the danger she was in, but you being who you are, and being a vampire saved her from dying from those dangers. It isn't like just because you went away, the danger would disappear, and leave Bella to a nice happy life. From what you have told me, it just seems like danger is in her nature, and you being away, and her having her heart broken would just weaken those defenses. _I groaned. She was right, but this was NOT what I wanted to hear.

She shifted, so she was on her knees. "Com'n, you should really go back to your family, they miss you."

How did she know? Unless Alice had sent her. "Did Alice send you?" She appeared to be confused.

"No, I don't know an Alice... OH! It's my power! That's what you were wondering; how I knew." Her face filled with sadness, and I felt a slight pang.

"What happened?" I asked, almost silently, afraid to speak louder.

"Well, first of all my power is that I can almost hear what is happening, what will happening. I get the answers. I don't really remember how I was changed, I was just taking a walk, I remember a breeze, and then everything went black. A couple days later, I woke up and I was 'told' that I was a vampire. I immediately knew. years and years later, I fell in love with a human male, and we were happy, for a time. I refused to change him, and he was angry. He decided to except the trip to Europe with his mother. I knew that something would happen, that he would be taken by the Volturi and rushed to Volterra." Her voice was pained. "I got there just in time to watch him die as his mother lay dead, her blood spilled across the ground. His face has haunted me to this day."

A cold breeze blew through the abandoned home, yet I barely regarded the temperature.

"What is your name?" I asked, cautiously.

"Kristine." She responded, some of the despair slowly seeping back. "Com'n, we should go."

She grabbed my wrists, and gracefully stood, pulling me to my feet.

I obliged, and stood, before she dropped one hand, and pulled me out the door.

She got me to her car, a pitch black Jaguar, and then ran around to the driver's side. I vaguely wondered how fast she drove, but the thought was quickly disregarded when she started the engine, and pulled away. She was soon up to 130 mph, and I smiled slightly, despite myself. She turned to look at me, smiling, before she pushed the car faster. She turned the radio on, and pressed the number 2. The station changed, switching to a rock music, playing a song that was unknown to me. She noticed my preoccupation.

"It's My Chemical Romance. Vampires Will Never Hurt You. Pretty ironic in my opinion." She smirked, and the song ended.

Before the next song could start, she pressed Number 1. The numbers 104.5 flashed across the screen briefly. **(AN. Anyone who doesn't know what this station is, it's Rock 104.5, and the other one was Alice 96.5) **A new song started at that very second, with lyrics like "If you love me let me go, and run away before I know." Kristine started to sing along, her voice matching to the words perfectly.

--

Location- Just beyond the border to Alaska.

EPOV

Less than three days later, we crossed the border into Alaska. My family was currently visiting the Denali family, and I was worried about their reaction to my sudden appearance. Kris was getting me happier, and it was surprising, even for me. Kris had never stopped the music, and it was usually on the rock station. It wasn't really my usual music taste, but I songs were repeated, I found myself remembering the lyrics, and the meanings behind each one. Some songs were heavier, and some were softer and sadder, but they all wound in similiar patterns. The music echoed loudly through the car, and I let it overwhelm me, blocking out the sound of snow hitting the hood of the car. A new song began, the words "Say, hey! Hear the sound of the falling rain Coming down like an Armageddon flame (Hey! ) The shame The ones who died without a name" rang through the car, and filled my head with the lyrics.  
"I love this song!" Kris exclaimed. **(AN. Sorry, I'm listening to Holiday, and have to add this!) **So far Kris had loved every song that played. Though she didn't always say it, I could always hear it in her mind. Her love for this, seemed unnessarily overwhelming, but I couldn't seem to be irritated at her excitement.

"We're almost there..." Kris whispered mysteriously. I laughed, and she smiled. _Wow, I'm surprised. From what I have 'heard' you didn't even so much as smile after you left Her. Your not happy are you?! _She sounded falsely horrified, and it amused me. Was she really that observant?

APOV

I jumped up and down, overjoyed that Edward was finally coming home. Emmett placed his hands on my shoulders. "Alice, just tell us what you are so excited about." He was frustrated, a strange opposite from the playful big brother that had lived before Edward made us leave. Now only a shadow of that same man remained. "EdwardandagirlnamedKristinearecomingbackhomeandKrismakesEdwardhappyandheisactuallylaughingandsmiling!" I screamed. Everyone's eyes got wide, confused. I sighed, and tried to slow my speech to, at the very least, vampire speed. "Edward and a girl named Kristine are coming back home and Kris makes Edward happy, and and he is actually laughing and smiling!" The wide eyes got wider, all confusion seeping out of them.

"Oh. My. God." Rosalie whispered. She placed one hand on Emmett's shoulder, as if to steady herself.

"He's coming _home."_ Esme sighed. She missed Edward, and didn't want to see him hurt. I understood this. None of us wanted it.

EPOV

Kris's Jaguar pulled to a stop, right outside of the home my family was staying in. They already knew, thanks to Alice. Kris couldn't stop smiling, as she pulled open her door, and ran over to mine. I stood gracefully, and hesitated. She rolled her eyes, and grabbed my hand to pull me towards the house, but before she could, my family ran outside into the frost covered yard.

Alice and Esme threw their arms around me, pulling me into a huge hug, and I cautiously hugged them back.

"Oh Edward!" Esme gushed. She then turned and hugged Kris. Obviously, Alice had known.

When the greetings were over, we all went back inside the house. "So, Kristine, how do you know Edward?" Emmett asked. She smiled. "Well..."

"It's kinda a long story. I don't know if I would be able to give a plausible account without giving away too much information." She smiled evilly, as if she had a secret she wasn't willing to share.

My family was all staring at her, urging her to start her story. She sighed and obliged.

"Well, I actually knew Edward from before, but it was when he was human, he wouldn't remember, and when the Influenza hit, I thought he had died.I lived for years, thinking he was dead, and I was horribly upset. Then, not that long ago, I ran into a vampire, and she was muttering to herself about an Edward Cullen. I remember the doctors name, that had treated Edward, was named Carlisle Cullen..." She paused to smile at Carlisle. "and I asked her about it. She told me that her mate had found a coven of strange topaz eyed vampires, and her mate had taken great intrest in a young human that was with them, but when he tried to attack her, he was stopped by a man with bronze colored hair. I immediately remembered you, and it fit. When I asked her what happened, she said that her mate had finally found the girl, and tried to kill her, but was once again stopped, and then killed by the coven. When I found this out, I went to Forks, Washington, and found your records at the high school. I immediately knew it was you, and tried to find you. With my power, I was able to locate Edward in South America, and well, you know the story from there." She finished.

She knew me before? Kris had spoken to Victoria?! She knew Carlisle? I looked curiously at Carlisle, and he let me read his mind, going back to the night I had 'died'.

_Carlisle stood by Elizabeth Masen's bed, as she gripped his hand, speaking in a low harsh voice. Edward lay on the bed beside her, his eyes closed, but there was nobody else in the room. _

He hadn't seen her. She rolled her eyes. "Carlisle, remember that girl that died in 1916. You weren't her doctor, but you saw her very often. Do you remember?"

Carlisle was pulled into another memory. _Carlisle walked into the hospital room, another doctor leaned over the only bed. Carlisle walked to the side of the bed, and looked down on the girl laying there. She was pale, but her face was flushed. Her eyes were closed, and her reddish-blonde hair was spread out on the pillow around her head. Carlisle lifted her clipboard, and checked it. First Name- Kristine. Middle Name- Elizabeth. Below that it said Diagnosis- Unknown, non-contagious. The door opened, and Carlisle turned at the sound, clipping the sheet back in place. A teenager, only fifteen, with slightly tan, but still pale skin, and dazzling green eyes walked in. "Hello Edward." Carlisle said pleasantly. It was me! I walked forward, and sat on the edge of the bed. "How is she doing?" I asked. The other doctor averted his gaze, and left the room. The meaning was clear. I sighed. "Kristine." Her eyes flashed open, and they were a bright blue. "Edward!" She gasped. She hugged me, and Carlisle gently pushed her shoulder, indicating her to lay down. The scene shifted, and I was asleep in a chair by the Kris's bed. She gasped out. "Edward!" My eyes flashed open, and Carlisle rushed from where he had been watching. Kristine closed her eyes, and a look of pain flashed across her face. "Please Kristine! You can make it through this! I can't lose my sister Kristine, I can't let you die!" I was in a panic. Carlisle's gaze moved once again to the clipboard. First Name- Kristine, Middle Name- Elizabeth, Last Name- Masen._

I pulled out of the memory, and gasped. "Kristine Elizabeth Masen?" I asked.

She nodded. "I guess you found out my secret. In all reality, I was changed that night, the night I died. After I was taken to the morgue, I was still alive, just barely. Someone needed to move me, and some others to a place with more room, and I assume that is where the man that changed me found me." The memories were sharp and clear now, including others.

_Kristine stood with her hands on her hips, only at the age of 9, and then she broke, and started laughing. "Eddie!" She screamed. "Nope, you have to catch me sissy!" I yelled back, and she smiled, and ran after me._

_Kristine stood staring into the full length mirror, dressed in a beautiful gown. I stood behind her, and slightly to the left. She was only 14, aand I was 12. "It's just not right!" She protested. "You look fine Krissie!" I said back. "Your just saying that because your my brother, and you know you'll be in trouble if you don't!" I shrugged._

_I stood with a young girl at a ball. Kristine ran over when she saw us. She smiled in apology, and pulled me away. "Edward, what are you thinking! She is absolutely wretched! Money isn't everything Edward, personality means more. Remember that." I nodded, and she wrapped her arms around me. _

Alice gasped. "That would mean... that Kristine is... y..y..your sister!"

The reality grasped at me. 'I can't lose my sister, Kristine!' 'Kristine Elizabeth Masen.' Sissy, brother, everything. Kristine was my sister.

"Yep, you figured it out. I'm Edward's older sister, though thanks to cruel fate, we're the same age now."

I have a true sister. Kristine. She was here, and she cared about what happened. I have a sister.

**AN. dun dun dun! Sorry, that I left you at when he just finds out that she is his sister. I know it seems like it had took him a while, it didn't. That end part happened in the range of about less than a minute. Was it in any way good? Don't worry, Bella will make her appearance, a lot. She also gets sent a 'I'm sorry that my brother dumped you, and I missed your birthday because I didn't know you' gift. I personally love it! Hope you liked the first chapter of Dawnless Midnight.**

**Oh, by the way...**

**Midnight Sun- Bella is Edward's midnight sun. She shines in Edward's dark and gloomy existence.**

**Dawnless Midnight- When Edward left Bella, it was like the night would never end.**

**Au revoir!**

**Brittany**


	2. Life's Not Over

**AN. Thank you so much for your reviews! So, I was thinking, wouldn't it be freaky if Kristine had a connection to the other Cullen's too, and enen the wolves and Bella? So this chapter is about that, but you don't find out about the wolves until later! Oh, and Bella gets her gift in this chapter. Minor excerpt in Bella's POV. By the way, I have decided that about halfway through this one, something is going to happen where it won't be much fun to be in Eddie's POV, so I will switch to Kris's. It happens about when the motorcycles is going on.**

Life's Not Over

EPOV

"Well, that isn't really it." Kris whispered.

Everyone's heads turned, all attention on Kristine. I saw a flash of memories, all clearly of my family: Carlisle in an early 20th century hospital, Jasper standing, a line of newborn vampire's stretched out before him, a small child, Alice, playing in a green yard, before pausing, Rosalie standing in a brightly lit room, with a man, Emmett walking out of a house while a woman screamed behind him, Esme laying in a bed, pregnant and happy. The images accelerated, and I saw a man, one of the La Push werewolves, and a little boy, before the scene changed again, this time to a young girl, obviously Bella, playing with a taller, slightly older little girl.

My eyes widened. "You know us all." I whispered, shocked. She nodded. "How?!" Alice screamed. Did she really not know?

"Well, Alice, when you were a little girl, your parents would have me watch you. I was the only one that believed you about your visions, though I was very surprised that you had them. Your parents sent me away later, but we were good friends." Kris smiled, and Alice screamed in delight.

"Esme. I took care of you when you were pregnant. You were so happy, and then when it happened... I tried to stop you from jumping, but you made the decision so quickly.

You were so happy and carefree, and I am so happy that you married Carlisle!" Kris was beaming, and you could see the excitement and sincerity in her eyes.

"Rosalie, I didn't know you for very long, or very well, but I did know Royce King. I believed it to be a horrible mistake that you were to marry him, but never believed him to go to such measures. I believed King to be a horrible jerk, but it was your decision to make. I was a neighbor of yours for a few years though." She appeared guilty, as though she had been the cause of what happened to Rosalie.

"Emmett, I probably knew you best, second only to Edward. You were engaged to a horrible woman, and I was your sister's best friend. Your fiancee's name had been Julie, and she was a horrible person. She was constantly demanding, and if anyone did the slightest thing wrong she would scream, and yell until they corrected the fault. I am really glad that you met Rose, you two are absolutely perfect for each other."

"Jasper. Our meeting is probably the most complicated." His eyes widened. "I was young, and very unexperienced, but I was still a vegetarian. I had heard about the war in the South, and I went to see if anything could be done. When I arrived, I came across a very large group of newborns, all of which still maintained that wild instinct. I was intrigued, and I stayed, watching. I had no clue what was being done with the newborns, but I knew it must have to do with the war. I met you when I was hunting one day, but you wouldn't remember it well. I was still young, and though I had lost the early strength, I had tried to learn to fight, not very well, and I knew about Maria. I didn't know what would happen, so I tried to leave, but you convinced me to go back. As soon as I saw Maria, I knew she was a horrible woman, and that night I just disappeared."

I read everyone's mind's. Jasper remembered the day she was talking about, Emmett trying to remember, Esme was shocked by the memory, and Alice was attempting to imagine it.

"Kris. I saw that you knew Her. How?" I asked cautiously. The pain still receded back. "Oh, that is simple. I was in one of her mother's french classes. Sometimes I also worked as an assistant to Her ballet teacher, not too interesting." She was wrong. Anything involving...Bella was important to me. Kris seemed to understand this now. Her eyes brightened, and she stood up. "I'll be right back!" She screamed, before running out the front door.

KPOV

I ran out the front door and jumped into my Jaguar. Soon, I slid smoothly into a parking space at the mall. "I really hope this works!" I muttered. I shot out of the car, there was nobody within sight, and ran into the mall. I would be done in under an hour.

--

Half an hour later.

I got back to my car, but opened the backseat. I slid in, a box and a bag on my lap. I set the box on the seat, and carefully pulled out the items I had bought. First, I put layers of alternating gold and black tissue paper on the bottom. On top of that, I placed a stuffed animal, a mountain lion. I took the deep blue ribbon, and tied it around the neck. Next to the stuffed lion, I put in a small gift bag. It contained a pink and black cell phone, a LG Venus. The last thing I placed into the box was a small silver box. Inside was a bracelet, that I had found. It was a silver cuff, and engraved along the inside, already in place when I found it, were the words "Only a vampire can love you forever." I grabbed a piece of paper, and began my letter.

When I was done, I realized I was missing something. I drove back to the house, and dashed inside, leaving the box in the car. Alice already knew, and handed me a polaroid camera as I walked through the door. I turned and snapped a perfect picture of Rosalie, and grabbed the picture as it came out, giving it to her to write her name on the bottom. I did the same with each of the others, and then ran, full speed out the door. As I drove, I placed the letter in an envelope, and placed it on top of more layers of tissue paper that I had added to the top. I slid the pictures into another, before placing it on top. My package was complete.

I was practically screaming as I darted into the post office. The man took the package without a word, and I went back to the Cullen's home, excited about the reaction Bella would have.

(One week later.)

BPOV

"Bella, there's a package for you!" Charlie called. Confusion hit me full force. Who would send me a package? Charlie came in and placed the box on my bed. There was no return address, and the letters were written in a beautiful looping writing. I opened the box, and saw that it was filled to the top. There was two envelopes, and I grabbed the one with my name on it first. I slid the tab open, and pulled out a piece of paper with a silver border.

_Dear Isabella Swan,_

_I am aware of the fact that you do not know me, though I do wish to meet you. My name is Kristine Elizabeth Masen. I apologize ahead of time if reading this name hurts, but I am the true older sister of Edward Cullen. _

_I am so truly sorry for what he has done to you, but if you can believe me, he had good reason. I know that he has hurt you, but you need to know that was not intended, and that the knowledge of such hurt him deeply, though he is already hurt by the space between you. _

_I wanted to give you this, as a belated birthday present. I did not know of you at the time, and if I had, than you would have recieved this so much earlier, but at the time I didn't even know of my brother's existence. _

_I regret that I was not there, to prevent him from making the horrible decision that has hurt you both, but I promise to you that I will do everything in my power to correct it. _

_From what I have heard of you, you are a wonderful person, and you have affected each and every one of the Cullen's greatly. If it is possible to escape without notice, then I would very much like to come and meet you. In the meantime, please live your life. Edward, me, and every one of the Cullen's, yes even Rose, would hate to see this ruin your life, and neither of us want this. _

_As for what I have included in this package, you will understand. I hope you like it, and please call me at 627-5747, it is in the phone._

_I'm so sorry!_

_Kristine_

My mouth fell open. He had a sister? My shock held off the pain, and before I knew what I was doing I had pulled up the tissue paper, completely forgetting the other envelope. On the bottom of the box there was a stuffed mountain lion, with a blue ribbon tied around it's neck. Next to it was a topaz bag, with a pink and black LG Venus. In the very corner was a silver box containing a cuff bracelet engraved with "Only a vampire can love you forever." Tears welled in my eyes, and then my memory came back to me. I grabbed the envelope, and pulled a stack of pictures. The first one was of Edward, devastatingly beautiful, yet with a heartbroken mist in his eyes. The bottom was signed with his name. I had a hard time getting past it, but I finally was able to look at the other pictures.

The difference was shocking. Alice's expression was cold, angry, but there was a touch of excitement that told me she knew of this. Emmett was a shell of the usually person. Despair filled his gaze, and his usual playful smile would never fit into this face. Rosalie was just as beautiful, but she looked as though she had lost her family. In a way, she had. Jasper appeared overwhelmed, and exceptionally sad. Esme and Carlisle's face's were filled with concern, and grief. It wasn't the same family.

I grabbed the cell phone. Sure enough, the first, and only number in the contact list, was Kris. I pressed the green button, and held my breath, waiting.

KPOV

"What were you doing Kris?" Edward asked. I laughed. "I can't tell you that!" He shook his head.

the song Cry Little Sister started playing, and Alice threw my black LG EnV to me. I avoided Edward's gaze, and checked the Caller ID. I squeled, and ran out the door. It was Bella.

"Oh my god, Bella?!" I screamed into the phone once I was a good distance away. "Um yeah, Kristine?" She asked. She sounded as bad as Edward, if not worse. "Bella, I am so sorry! You have to know that I would have stopped my brother if I could have, but I seriously had no chance to! I will try to fix it, I swear, but..." Bella stopped me. "Kris, it's alright. I understand. It wasn't right for him to pretend. I can live with his decision, or at least try to. I just want him to be happy." I gasped. "Bella! You can't honestly believe that he doesn't love you! After all those times he told you, and protected you, and you believed his lie so easily?!" I was panicking. Bella sighed, and dropped the topic. "Bella, I swear that I will come down, but I don't know if I can get away without him being suspicious right now. I will come when I can though, okay Bella? I swear!" "That would be very sweet of you, but you really don't have to Kris." I made an irritated noise. "Bella! I want to meet you! Your my brother's life, I have to meet you."

I talked for a little while with Bella, before she had to get off the phone. I ran back to the house, smiling, and Alice ran out to meet me. "Kris! Edward found it!" I immediately knew what she was talking about. I ran up to Edward's room. "You. Sent. Bella. Something?" Oh god, he was pissed. I stood my ground. "Yes, I missed her birthday, and I have a right to send her anything I want." "I promised her that it would be like I never existed!" "Well that was stupid. Just because you took her pictures and gifts, it doesn't mean that she is just going to forget you!" I rolled my eyes. "Edward, your not that forgettable. If anything, your the kind of person that someone could remember for the rest of their lives!" "That's not the point Kristine!" "Ooo scary, your using my real name!" "Kristine! You sent her something, and I need to know what it is!" I threw the receipt at him, and stomped into my bedroom.

Everything had crumbled around me. My unsteady perch had been unbalanced and now I was falling. The abyss below me waited, craving my sanity, and happiness. The front door slammed. Was Edward really that easily angered? Alice threw open my bedroom door. "Kris! He's gone! I can't find him anywhere!" I growled. How did me sending that matter so much that he would leave. I would have to go.

Just 26 minutes later, I was in my car, heading to Forks, Washington. I couldn't let this happen. I was of no use to the Cullen's, only Bella could save Edward now. I just had to help Bella. In my head, I heard a steady roar of a motorcycle. Bella had broken her promise, she was going to be reckless and stupid.

**AN. Okay, maybe this isn't really New Moon in Edward's POV, but the rest in his POV is Boring! This is when he is tracking Victoria. Nothing really happens. So, the next chapter is when Kris meets Bella. It starts a couple of days before Jacob turns all wolfy, in other words, a couple of days before Bella, Mike and Jacob go to the movies. Btw, this is a love story, but not between who you might think. Wait until you see what happens!**


	3. Promises Are Broken

**AN. I'm really sorry, I was reading through my stories, and I just realized I haven't updated this one in a while.**

**I dont' own Twilight, though I will gladly kidnap a certain empathetic vampire, and a certain young werewolf.**

**I don't know about there, but here high school ends at 2:30 so...**

**By the way, 843-2677 means The-cops. It truly does!**

Promises Are Broken

KPOV

I pulled up to Bella's house, and checked the clock. It was about 2:00 pm. Bella would be home from school soon. I decided I would wait here, and just look around a little. I decided to mess around a little, and ran into the house. There was a paper on the fridge. The number for the police station. For Charlie. I didn't know if he knew about me, but it was worth a shot. I quickly pressed in the numbers, 843-2677, and the phone rang.

"Hello?" A male voice asked.

"Hello, I'm Kristine Masen, may I speak with Chief Swan please?"

"What does the matter regard?" He asked, cautiously.

"Don't worry, it's purely a personal matter, involving his daughter, Bella." He sighed, and I heard the phone being passed off.

"Hello?" He asked. It had to be Charlie.

"Hello. You must be Charlie. I didn't know another way to reach you, I'm a friend of Alice Cullen, and I wanted to know if I could come over tonight."

"How do you know Bella?" I laughed. I forgot about that detail.

"Bella and I have known each other, but only on the phone. My brother wouldn't let me come and visit, but he moved away, and I decided to come."

"Alright, but may I ask who your brother is?" I sighed. This was the question I didnt' want him to ask.

"You might not want to know, but... I'm Edward's sister, his true sister. Neither of us knew that the other was alive, and we just recently met."

He was shocked. "Your related to him! ...Fine, you can come over tonight, but he isn't coming back is he?"

"I dont' think so. It was a missunderstanding anyway. I can explain later. Bye Charlie!" I hung up. That was easy.

It was now 2:35. Bella would be home in about 5 minutes or so. I went upstairs to Bella's room, I sat down in the rocking chair, and waited for Bella.

About five minutes later, a loud truck pulled into the driveway. Less than a minute later, the bedroom door opened. Bella walked in, and looked up, gasping and dropping her backpack. I laughed lightly.

"It's nice to finally meet you Bella." I said, still smiling.

Bella stared at me with shock. "Your... your Kristine aren't you?" She asked. I nodded, and her shock disappeared.

I hugged her, and she hugged me back. When we pulled back, Bella pulled me to the bed. It was easy to see how Edward had fallen in love with this extrodinary human. She seemed so comfortable with vampires that it was unnatural. "Tell me everything!" Bella said, excited. I explained everything, how Alice was, and how much the family had been changed, and what everyone was doing lately, and how I knew everyone, including her.

When I was done, Bella turned to look at the clock. "Kristine, are you allowed in La Push?"

I smiled at the memories, and nodded. "Yeah, I am, why?"

"Well, I know someone who lives in La Push and I wanted you to meet him. His name is Jacob Black." I was surprised, Black? As in Ephraim Black?

"Sure, I'll go." She smiled, and jumped up. I followed her down the stairs, and she tripped on the very last step. Before she could hit the ground, I caught her. Emmett had been right about that part. She blushed, and I led her to my car, letting her get into the passenger seat. When we got to the border I let Bella tell me where to go. We pulled up to a small red house.

Bella got out of the car. "He should be in the garage."

I let Bella lead me around to a small garage in the back. A tall boy, close to a man was there, with russet colored skin and long black hair. He turned, when he heard us. "Jake!" Bella said excited.

"Hi Bella! Who is this?" He asked. Jacob Black. Now that I thought about it, he did kind of look like his grandfather, a memory that was bittersweet.

"This is Kristine. Kristine, this is Jacob." Bella introduced us.

I stepped forward, mildly cautious. I knew it hadn't happened yet, but it could. "Hi. It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise. So Bella, do you want to go to the emergency room today, or do something else?" It was obvious that he didn't know if I was supposed to be in on it. Bella didn't even know that I knew. Now was as good a time as any I guess. Nor did Bella know that I knew why she was doing it.

"You should do the motorcycles. There is no reason not to." Bella and Jacob's eyes widened. I laughed.

Most of the next three days were spent at Jacob's, or Bella's. I started school in Forks, and everything was fine. Then on Friday, we were going to go to the movies. That day Jacob pulled up in his car, and Bella and I rushed outside.

"Oh my god! You finished it!" Bella screamed, throwing her arms around Jake. It truly was amazing.

"Wow, Jake, I can't believe it! It's awesome!" I said, turning towards him. At that moment Mike pulled into the driveway. Great. I rolled my eyes, and Mike got out of the car.

"Hey Mike do you mind if we take Jacob's car? He just finished it." I held back the urge to laugh. She sounded like an extremely proud parent. The phone rang, and Bella dashed inside. It was Ben. Angela was sick, and they werent' coming. She came back outside, and told Mike and Jacob. That meant it was just the four of us. I sighed, and we got in the car. I was in the back with Mike while Bella sat in the passenger seat, and Jake drove. When we got there, Bella bought the tickets and we went into the movie. I sat on Jake's left, and Bella sat on his right, Mike on her right.

The movie was completely unrealistic. Jacob and Bella had soon noticed this too. About halfway through the movie Mike stood up and ran out. Great he was stood up at the same time, and we walked into the lobby. Jacob went into the bathroom to confirm what I already knew. I knew that Jake wanted to talk to Bella alone, so I got up to go and talk to the woman behind the counter about what was going on. When Mike came back out, we took him home, and then we went to Bella's house.

"Wow Jake, are you okay, your burning up?!" Bella asked.

"yea I'm as fit as a fiddle Bells!" I reached forward and put one hand on his arm. It was hot, even to me.

"Jake, your burning up, are you sure you dont' have a fever?" I asked worried.

After Jake had finally convinced Bella to let him drive himself home, Bella and I went inside.

"I'll be back. Do you want me to go see if Jake is okay?" I asked. I had to go back to the Cullen's old house. I wasn't supposed to call them when I was at Bella's house.

"Yes, please! Would you?" I smiled and nodded before getting into my Jaguar, and heading to La Push.

When I got to the house, it was completely silent. Jacob hadn't gotten there yet, and I couldn't decide if that was a good thing, or a bad thing. I parked my car a little ways away, and went around to the side of the house. Jacob got there then, and he went inside. I looked through the window, and saw something I had been expecting all along. Jacob phased. All that his father had said was that he didn't look too good, and Jake phased, right there in the living room. I gasped. It wasn't a good idea to be here right now. I ran back to my car, and drove to the Cullen's house as fast as my car would allow me. I got into the house, and quickly dialed Alice's cell phone number. I slowly calmed myself down.

"Alice we have a big problem!"

"Kristine? What's wrong?"

"There are boys in La Push, and they shape shift. They are werewolves."

"What?!" Alice screamed.

"Alice you can't let the others know, you cannot tell them okay?!"

"But why Kris..." The reception cut out, and I screamed, frustrated.

I drove back to Bella's house, and saw Bella in the kitchen. She picked up the phone and dialed, before slamming it back down. I went up to her.

"Jake's fine, he's just a little sick. He got to his house perfectly fine, I swear." She hugged me and went upstairs to go to bed.

**AN. Sorry this was kind of a filler chapter for the big action. The next chapter will be so much better, I promise! Hope you liked it anyway! I will update soon, but Review!!!!!!!! Review and you get the next chapter sooner, which means that you get to know how Kristine formerly knows the wolves, and why she is able to go to La Push. You will get the full story, I swear!**


	4. How Dare You?

**AN. Alright, since it was a filler chapter, I'll cut you some slack, but I want more reviews next time! I only got one review; from Siera-Cullen. But I will write this, because if I don't, then this story will never finish. I will have to start the love story part a little sooner, or I"m going to have to write a lot faster. Or I could start doing Eclipse in Kris's pov, before this story is done. Anyways, I'm doing this on my grandmother's computer, and we will be moving, about next summer and will be getting rid of her computer (Because At&t pissed her off) and she wont be living with us (Thank god) so I might not be able to finish this series of stories, but I will try. **

How Dare You?!?

KPOV

The next week passed slowly, and everyday Bella called Jake's house, begging to talk to him. I knew she couldn't talk to Jake, but I missed him too. I understood that she couldn't just give up on him even though it was tearing her apart. I couldn't let him continue this. As soon as he could mildly control himself, he would talk to Bella. If he couldn't tell her, or wouldn't, then I would.

That Sunday, Bella sat in the truck for over 30 minutes trying to decide if she should go see Jacob. That day she decided that she would wait a week and if he hadn't talked to her then she would go to his house. I would go with her.

The next week passed excrusiatingly slowly, and when Sunday finally came I was almost glad. He would know what I was now. Would he still believe me to be the same person? Of course he would, but would he believe that I was allowed to be there? Of course not, unless I explained.

Bella parked her truck outside of Jacob's house, rolled the windows down, and started drawing on the back of a piece of paper. I propped my arm up, and leaned against the inside of the door, staring into the depths of the forest. Suddenly two hands slammed against the side of the truck right at Bella's door. I whipped around, and saw Jacob, his hair cut short.

"What are you doing here?" He asked. His voice was harsh, and I saw Bella wince. The wind shifted, blowing my scent in the direction of the werewolves standing behind Jacob. Their expressions all changed at the same time, and they ran to the passenger side of the truck, opening the door, and the eldest grabbed me, and pulled me out, shoving me against a nearby tree.

"What are you doing here? You know of the treaty, Cullen, and yet you come on our land. This means the treaty is broken, bloodsucker!" He sneered. I shoved him away from me, wrinkling my nose in disgust.

"How dare you?!? I'm not technically a Cullen, and I have a seperate treaty then the one you spoke of. Also, don't you dare call me bloodsucker again, dog!" I growled, pissed.

"Oh yes, you have the same eye color and yet you arent' a Cullen. You look like the young male, and yet you aren't related to them, of course not!" One of the boys said sarcastically. I almost laughed.

"Yes, I have the same eye color, yes I look like Edward, and yes I am related to him, but I am not a Cullen. My last name is Masen and as I said, I have a different fucking treaty!" I said, frustrated.

The oldest was smarter than them. He knew they shouldn't anger me. He was right. "And what is this treaty that you speak of?" He asked. Our voices were low. Jacob could hear us. Bella could not.

"When Ephraim Black was the Alpha, I came here, but something happened that has never happened before, or since; he imprinted on a vampire, me. I didn't love him, and was still mourning the lose of my love when this happened, so I regected him, but he didnt' want me to be harmed by his ancestors, or their packs, so he set up a treaty, just with me. I am allowed on the reservation, and none of the members of the current pack may harm me, but if I attack anything, even a bird, on the land, then the current pack may do as they see fit. But if the pack harms me without being provoked, then I may do as I see fit. You can't hurt me." I saw Jacob turn to look at me in shock. Of course he was, his grandfather imprinted on his friend who just happens to be a vampire. It can't get any weirder than that.

Sam Uley sighed, and stepped back, allowing me away from the tree. "See, that wasn't so hard." I laughed.

"Alright, but we want to talk to you. Inside." He gestured toward's the house, at the same time as Bella got out of the truck, sending me a confused glance before walking off, with Jacob following her.

Once we were inside, I sank onto the couch. Billy came in from the kitchen and saw us all in the living room. I was totally at ease, while the werewolves were tense in my company. When Billy saw this, his eyes widened, and the glass fell from his grasp. It shattered across the ground, and before Billy had even noticed that it fell, I had the mess cleaned up. They all stiffened at the speed, and I laughed.

"Why is everyone so tense? This problem was solved long ago. You touch me, I can do whatever I see fit, I attack even an animal on your land, and you can do what you see fit, that's all. Don't try to attack me or anything, and everything will be fine!" Billy slowly relaxed, but continued sending nervous glances between me and the pack.

"But can you prove to us that you knew Ephraim?" Sam asked. I nodded, reaching into my jacket pocket. I pulled out a small little wallet, filled with pictures. I opened it, and flipped to the very back. I held it up for them to see. It was old, showing a young Ephraim Black, standing next to me, both of as laughing as a little boy ran between us. Everyone gasped. The next one would really shock them.

I flipped to the next picture and held it up. This picture was only slightly younger than the last, showing Ephraim Black sitting on a bench, with the young boy sitting next to him. I sat on the other side of the bench, next to the boy. The surprising part was that a similar picture was in a frame nearby. This one was the same thing, though I was missing. I smiled, and stood up, walking over to the frame, and taking the picture out. It was folded. I passed it to Billy, unfolding the side so that the picture was once again straight. It matched the picture I had exactly.

"You...you were here when I was a little boy." Billy said, touching the picture were he sat next to me. I nodded, and he showed the picture to the others. "She's telling the truth." He stated, and the pack instantly calmed.

"So Ephraim Black really imprinted on you?" Sam asked.

"Yes, he did. He was a wonderful man, but it was hard to see that clearly at the time. I regreted rejecting him for a long time." I whispered.

"We thought all of our stories were based on fact though..." Jared started, but I interrupted him.

"They are, mostly. There was a story about this though, but people stopped telling it. Nobody wanted to think that one of the pack could fall in love with their enemy. Also it was very unlikely that it would happen again. It was one of the more romantic stories though." I sighed, lost in my memories.

"Can you tell it?" Someone asked. I looked up. It was Paul. I sighed.

"I can. Does anyone want me too though?" I asked. Everyone nodded, and the front door opened. Jacob walked in and I ignored the request at the moment.

"I understand that you can't see her, but you didn't do something stupid right?" I asked, desperate for information. I turned to look outside. Bella was crying. He did something stupid all right. He ignored my question. "You broke your promise to her." I said, going over to sit down again. He sighed and sank to the floor. I had hit a weak spot.

"Go on, tell the story." Jared urged. I smiled, and almost laughed.

_"Not long before the Third Wife saved her sons with her sacrifice, there was another son. He was still young, and had barely transformed, but his will was strong. He was a good fighter, but he had not found someone he truly loved. He didn't believe that there was one woman that he would imprint on, he believed the imprinting to be just an exageration. He and his brothers went out, searching for the source of the disappearances of two men from a nearby village. She evaded them, without their knowledge, and looped back in a circle, heading toward's their village. They soon traced the scent back, but it was too late. She had attacked three young woman, and killed a man. When they caught up to her, other's from the village had run, and she was about to follow them. In that instant, the young man finally found a match. he knew that the imprinting had not been exagerrated, for how else could he love someone who had killed those from his own village, people he knew? The connection went two ways, and she paused, torn by the decision. She knew that if she stayed she would be killed, but if she left she would no longer be able to feel what she felt in that moment. She gave up, sinking to her knees in the mud as it rained. The others were free, no longer at risk from this woman, but the man's brothers were afraid. They did not believe her to be tamed by the strange connection that pasted between the two, though they also knew that they could not kill her, for they knew their brother's anguish at the thought._

_She spoke in a strange language, that they did not know, though certain words were recognizable. Another knew small amounts of the language she spoke. She would allow them to do what they believed was right for the tribe. She would allow them to kill her, for she knew of her mistake, though it allowed her to survive. Otherwise, she would disappear, but the man cried out at the thought, transforming back. The four bodies lay on the ground, not far from the woman, mostly drained, a reminder of her mistake. She longed for the death that did not come." _I paused there. Would this upset them? I hoped not, but I was afraid to continue for fear of their reactions. They were staring at me, interested.

"And what happened next?" Jared asked, prompting me forward. I sighed, continuing.

_"Though the languages were different, she understood what the man wanted when he urged to to stand. A promise, a trade was created. She stayed nearby, hiding in the mountains, warning the werewolves when those of her kind were near. She helped them fight, but she did not continue with her ways of hunting. She was the first cold one that stopped drinking human blood. For years they lived in this way, the man not stopping the change so he could be with his love, but eventually it caught up to them. Three women, all mates to those lost because of the woman, came to the village, when the werewolves were finally able to pause the woman, many had died. They were searching for the woman that had killed their mates. They ran from the werewolves, catching her scent. Only the man followed. When he reached the mountains, a fight had broken out. She understood what was happening, but was soon killed, caught off guard by the attack. They left the man alone, grieving over the death, the lose. Only the memories remained for him, and he stopped transforming, growing weak, he was there to see the Third Wife's sacrifice, and many more events, but never did he forget the woman that had finally broken his resolve, the woman that had gotten through all of his defenses." _

I looked at Jacob. He was sitting on the floor with his head in his hands. I wondered what had gotten through to him, the story or his broken promise to Bella. He would talk to Bella tonight, I knew that for sure, and it had to end happily. I couldn't let Bella and Jacob continue to balance like this. I stood up.

"Well um, I have to go now." I said quickly. I didn't know if they understood the rushed words, but I headed towards the door. The intrigue I had seen in every pack member's eyes had spurred me on, but the story was over. I was finished.

When I got back to Bella's house about three minutes later, Bella was in her bedroom. She was crying, tears leaving streaks on her cheeks. I would go to the Cullen's old house, but I was afraid to leave Bella alone. She was so fragile in this moment.

"Shh, Bella it's going to be alright, I promise." I whispered to Bella. Soon she had fallen asleep. A while later there was a grating noise outside. Bella sat up, and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She looked at me, fear in her eyes. She thought it was Victoria. She worried far too much, but after all, she did have good reason to. It was Jacob, but it was the new Jacob. He jumped through the window, and I whispered to Bella.

"I'm going to go downstairs. You guys can talk." I turned, and silently opened the door before heading down the stairs to the living room.

A while later, Jacob came down the stairs. He turned to look at me.

"Can you help her please?" He asked in a whisper. I understood what he asked.

"Yea, I'll help her the best I can, but she'll probably figure it out herself, she's smart." I smiled, and walked back upstairs to Bella's room for the rest of the night, as she muttered about the Native American 'superstitions'.

**AN. I know this wasn't that good, but it was better than nothing right? Oh well, whatever I liked it, alright, that was a lie, I don't like any of my stories. Please review anyway though! Next chapter will be when Bella goes to La Push after she figures out about the werewolves, and then the next chapter after that is when she goes cliff-diving, and Alice shows up. Then is when they go to Volturi, and I promise that will be interesting. Just three more chapters until that point! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Blood Struck Rose**


End file.
